Love and Revenge
by Tango Feroz
Summary: The man was not born to be happy with little effort. Damon Salvatore once had everything: an exemplar father, a loving brother, a rising career ... he had Bonnie, the love of his life. But, sometimes one's happiness produce weird things in others, it awakens the beast that sleeps inside of them. It has been a long time, they think that everything is in the past, but they are wrong.
1. Chapter 1: The past always comes back

Chapter one: The past always comes back

**A/N: Hello everyone! I shouldn't been starting a new story but I couldn't stop myself! I hope to be able to update the second chapter of The Mystic Queen for today. Now back to this story I would say that is about greed, envy and the power love has to get you from the darkest moments in your life. Warnings dark themes: death, suicide, and human traffic. It started in the present, but the first chapters are going to be completely in the past. I hope you people like it and let me know what you think!****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Bonnie Bennett turned to her side of the bed and closed her eyes to try letting exhaustion win her over again. Fifteen minutes later, she reopened them and climbed out of the bed.

The events of the day didn't let her sleep.

She knew it could not be real, that she had probably imagined him.

However, she could not stop thinking about it, her brain told her one thing and her heart was telling her other.

She ran her hands through her dark silky hair and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Her husband was there pouring himself a glass of water, and when he looked up at her he offered her a smile. She smiled in return and

Looked into his blue eyes, she was transported in time, seven years ago, when all the events that lead her to this life happened.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls June 2006_**

Damon Salvatore stood in front of the floor length mirror fixing his bow tie. He took his blue eyes off his reflection for a minute and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of his bedroom.

Tonight The Lockwoods were hosting their annual charity ball so he was dressed to the nines. It did not bother him to dress up, after all, he knew how to wear the hell out of a suit, but he if he had to choose he preferred his leather jackets and jeans. He turned to see his reflection again and then is when he noticed through the mirror a figure looming in his bedroom doorway.

A smile broke on his handsome face and he turned around to see his girlfriend.

Bonnie Bennett stood in the doorway of his bedroom looking as beautiful as ever, in a light pink satin strapless dress that reached to her feet and hugged her curves like a new Camaro.

She had came into the Boardinghouse a few minutes ago and had been talking to Giuseppe and Stefan before finally making her way to her boyfriend's bedroom where she had been watching him silently for the last minute.

"Hi" She said softly to him and gave him a loving smile.

Damon looked at her and walked the steps that separated them.

He stood in front of her and quickly took her face in his large hands and placed a slow and loving kiss on her plump lips. He kissed her slowly, meaningful and with so much love that made Bonnie melted into him, she grabbed the lapels of his suit and brought him closer to her. They broke apart when they needed to breathe.

"Hi" He said while looking into those dark green eyes that he loved so much.

"Hi, I know you were supposed to pick me up but Care was doing some last minutes arrangements on town so she offered to give me a ride in her way home" Bonnie said while cleaning the lipstick from his lips with her thumbs.

"Its okay, it's great actually. It would give us a few more minutes" He said planting his hands on her hips and bringing her closer. He planted a kiss on her neck.

"Sei Bellisima" He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the touch of his lips on the shell of her ear.

"Thank you" She said to him while biting her lip and then she broke into a smile "You don't look so bad yourself" She said to him.

He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. They stood in that position for a minute.

"I missed you" She murmured into his shoulder.

Damon pulled away and took her chin between his index finger and thumb.

"I have missed you too, but you know what?'" He asked her

"What?" She asked curiously

"I don't have to go to Washington anymore" He said quietly to her

Bonnie looked at him confused for a second and then she widened her green eyes.

"You got the job?" She asked with merely restrained excitement.

He nodded with a big smile as she launched herself at him giving him a big hug before grabbing his face and crashing her lips into his. She pulled away still cradling his face between her hands.

"I'm so proud of you"

Damon putted his hands on top of hers and took them away from his face, before holding her hands between his large ones and kissing her knuckles.

"What did your dad said?" Bonnie asked him with her big smile still in place.

"I haven't' told him already, I wanted to tell you first" He responded to her before turning on his heels to grab his cell phone from his nightstand.

"Giuseppe is going to be so proud of you, more than he already is" She said with a loving voice.

He smiled and turned around to face Bonnie again. She walked to him to fix his bow tie and when she finished she patted his chest and was about to step away when he trapped her hands between his.

"What?" She asked curiously with a little tilted of her head and a smile when he just kept staring at her silently.

He looked at her sweetheart neckline that she adorned with the gold chain that belonged to his late mother and he gave to her as a birthday present, when she turned 21.

"I love you" He said slowly

Her eyes softened and she looked up to meet his blue eyes "I love you too"

"God you two are so sickening" They heard the voice of Stefan said from behind, making them jumped apart startled. They turned around to see Stefan dressed in a suit sitting in Damon's bed.

"Geez stop doing that" Bonnie told Stefan with a hand on top of her fast beating heart. It always freaked her out how he could appear from nowhere without making a sound. Stefan just laughed.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at his little brother "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter my bedroom?"

"The door was open" Stefan said with his hands lifted in surrender

Bonnie giggled and shook her head at them. Stefan looked at her, grabbed her hand, and made her do a little twirl before kissing her hand and saying that she looked lovely.

"Stefan you look sharp" Bonnie complimented him.

"Caroline would be more than happy" She added with a wink.

Stefan blushed profusely and left the room murmuring that they had better hurry up and that he would wait downstairs.

Damon and Bonnie laughed after him and Damon putted his arm out for Bonnie to grab.

"Are you ready?'" He asked her with a smirk on his face

"More than ever" She told him putting her arm around his.

They made their way downstairs where Stefan was waiting in the foyers and they walked to Damon's Ferrari, and were out to head to The Lockwood mansion.

* * *

George Lockwood knew he was dying. He could feel it. So when he read his test results he was not shock about them. Holding in his hands the papers that changed everything for him and his family; he sat in an armchair in his dark study.

A nock on the door broke him away of his depressing thoughts.

"Enter" He said with his cold voice

The door opened quietly and his oldest grandson entered the room.

George brought his blue eyes to stare at his favorite grandchild. He knew he should not have a favorite, but he did not care, he has a soft spot for the child and he was not afraid to show that Mason was his preferred, he remind him a lot of him when he was about his age. Handsome, intelligent charismatic-_George laughed a little at his own vain-_The point is that he knew his grandson had the potential to do big things, to be successful, and take the family name even higher than already were.

However, his grandchild was letting everything go to waste. Everything. The years _he_ inverted in Mason so that one day, he will be take his place at the head of the family company. George gave him the best and only the best, the best education, paid classes of fencing, as Mason liked so much, trips for the entire world. He made this child at his image and similarity. He made him to succeed.

And what for?

Clearly not for Mason to after graduate of one of the best law schools of the country leave his promising future in New York to go to freaking Miami and be a professional surfer. _Surfer his ass_ he was a lazy twenty-three young man who partied and whored around at expenses of his family money.

And George would be damn if he let that happen a minute longer. He refused to maintain a bum.

When he went to the doctor and was handed him his results, the doctor tried to give him hope, telling him stories of people who lived years after being treated, but George knew better. He was a doctor himself, and even if he left the practice twenty years ago, he just needed one look at his test results to know he had five months top left. He was still young, just sixty three, but it looks like the bad habits that he carried all his life were finally starting to catch up with him. He was not afraid of death, he was a Lockwood, and Lockwoods do not get afraid, _of anything._However, he needed to make sure that after his death everything and he mean everything would be taking care of, hence the reason of his grandson presence in town.

"You wanted to see me?" Mason asked while plopping down in a chair next to his grandfather. He put his feet in the little coffee table and leaned back looking at him.

"Yes, I wanted to see you. That's why I called you" George responded and frowned at his grandson's mannerism.

"Well. I'm here" He answered with a here and gone smile.

"Mason I went to the doctor last month and I'm very sick" George started saying slowly

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" Mason quickly interrupted his grandfather

George sighed and handed him his test results "This are my results, Gilbert gave them to me last week. I'm dying Mason" He finally said

Mason took his feet from the coffee table, looked at the papers with furrowed brows, and began shaking his head "You can't be dying. Look at you; you are healthier than I am. That is ridiculous!" He said and ran his hands through his short curly dark hair; his aquamarine eyes were wild as he looked at the man that practically raised him.

"Yes, I am and that is why I called you. I do not have much time left and someone needs to take care of the family business. It's time for you to step in Mason, you are the only one who can make this work, your father never got interested in business he wasted his whole life and money with women and partying, and now he got in his head the stupid idea of being Mayor of this town. You are different Mason"

"No, I'm not. Please do not make me prisoner of this crappy little town again. I'm sorry, but like my dad I came to life to enjoy and not for run business"

"For God's sake Mason! I'm fed up with your disgusting philosophy" George said angrily. His eyes hold fire as he eyed his oldest grandchild.

"Some people called it wisdom of life"

"Yes, wisdom of trust fund babies who doesn't s has any responsibility in life" George fired back.

"Look pops the guests are waiting outside. Relax that you are strong and firmly

And you are going to find a solution to your problem" Mason said easily and started walking to the door.

"My problem?" George asked quietly. "My problem!" He screamed from his spot in the armchair after his grandson but Mason had already walked through the door.

* * *

"I have news about your case" Giuseppe Salvatore said as he grabbed a glass of champagne offered for a server passing by.

Rudolph Bennett casted his brown eyes at the direction of his dear friend since childhood.

"You have?" The mayor asked.

"Yes, I arranged a meeting with this contact for tomorrow. It seems that she have very solid information" Giuseppe answered with a small smile and pat his friend back.

"Who has very solid information?" Rudy heard his daughter asked from behind them. He turned around and gave her a smile.

"Sweetie you look beautiful" Rudy said and kissed his daughter on the cheek "Nothing the matter, Mayor's duties" He reassured with a smile.

He loved his child she was his life. Since Abby left him and Bonnie when she was just three years old, Rudolph just lived for his daughter and her happiness.

"Damon" He said giving the young man a one-arm hug.

"How is my favorite mayor?" Damon asked with a smirk after pulling away from his girlfriend father embrace.

"Good, just discussing with your dad some of the town problems" Rudolph responded while clapping a hand in Giuseppe's shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at them after she gave Giuseppe a quick hug.

"This is a party why are you two old men talking about work?" She asked shaking her head and returning to her spot next to Damon.

Damon put his hands in her girlfriend's hips and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes dad, take a break the only thing you and Rudy do is work all the time. Why don't you go look around the mansion and find wifey number three?" He asked them with an innocent look.

Bonnie laughed at their brooding expressions and jabbed at her boyfriend in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch! Rudy Do you see what I have to live through with your daughter?" He asked faking hurt.

"Shut up" Bonnie said smiling "I'm going to find Caroline she said she needed my help with something" Bonnie informed them before turning around to face Damon and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Damon watched her go and could not wipe off the smile on his face even if someone gave him a million dollars.

"Where is your brother?" Giuseppe asked Damon and looked around the grand salon for his younger son.

Damon took his blue eyes off his girlfriend, to see his father; he shrugged "I don't know. We arrived together but then he went to another direction. I think he is with Klaus"

"I'm going to find him" Giuseppe said and gave his older son a tight hug "Everything is going to be fine. You can do it" He whispered in his son's ear and he pat his back before making his way around the mansion.

"Rudy I have something to ask you" Damon said nervously and looking him square in the eyes, he cleared his throat and continue "But not here Bonnie can't hear what I need to tell you" He finished saying.

Rudy had a surprised look on his face "Sure son, we can go outside if you want"

"Yes, that will be fine" Damon responded and they made their way to the Lockwood's garden.

* * *

"They can't do anything fine, I told them that the dancers were supposed to be here at seven. Is seven thirty and they are not here!" Caroline told her best friend with a frustrated look on her face and running her hands through her perfect done hair

"Hey stop, you are going to ruin your hair" Bonnie said and like she knew would happen, that made Caroline stopped.

"Look I know you like everything to go perfect and you get really bossy doing so" At Caroline's look Bonnie added " What I'm trying to say is that something else is bothering you and you know it, so spill"

Caroline sighed and sat in the chair in front of her vanity. Her dark night blue dress was sparkling under the light of her bedroom.

"It's Stefan. I don't know what is going on between us and it's killing me! I mean are we dating? Are we friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?" She asked at her friend, her blue eyes shinning with sorrow.

"I don't have the answers to that questions, just Stefan has. However, what I can tell you is that you should talk to him, tell him your doubts and worries. You two are best friends, talking never was difficult for you guys" Bonnie reasoned

"That was before we have sex" Caroline said huffing.

"You two knew what you were getting yourselves into when you decided to take the next step on your friendship. I'm sorry for telling you this but I think the Klaus' factor is what is holding him back. I know you and Klaus have broken up like a year ago, but they are best friends Caroline. You know Stefan he probably feels guilty" Bonnie said while leaning against the white marble Vanity.

"I don' know, but you are right. I will talk to him tonight because I can't keep doing this, it's been five months Bon" Caroline told her petite friend.

"I know" She said stroking her friend's back "But now get up that you have a party to run and a dress to show" She said with a wink.

Caroline smiled a little and rose to her feet, she interloped her arm with Bonnie's and descended the grand marble staircase to the salon, when they reach the bottom they saw the Salvatore brothers talking animatedly next to the bar.

"You need to think about it Stefan" Damon said while calling the bartender to poured him a drink "It's a big opportunity for you, writing is your passion if you have this chance, take it. You are going to regret it later on if you don't" He told his little brother and took a sip of his bourbon, placing the tumbler on the wooded bar counter he caught the figure of his girlfriend approaching in his peripheral vision.

"Think about it. Now if you would excuse me. I have a girlfriend to ravish"

Stefan cringed "TMI!"

Damon winked at him and walked the little steps that separated him of his woman. He took Bonnie by the hand and started leading her away from the crowded room.

"Hey! She was talking to me!" Caroline said indignantly.

"_Was_being the operational word Barbie" He said as he started leading Bonnie across the grand salon "And stop furrowing your brows like that, you are going to get Stefan's brooding forehead" He said warningly

Stefan furrowed his brow at his brother's comment.

"Idiot" Caroline murmured and turned to face Stefan in the bar counter.

"I'm glad to found you here, we need to talk" Caroline said with her blue eyes locking on his green ones.

Stefan's brows almost kissed his hairline "Okay" He said slowly "Is everything okay?" He asked his best friend.

"I don't know" She answered honestly.

He nodded and signaled her to started speaking. Caroline sighed this was not the best place to talk abut their relationship but she would take what she can whilst she still have that little courage to speak with him.

"What are we Stefan?" At his confused look, she elaborated "Are we dating? Are we fooling around? I need to know what we are doing before one of us or both got hurt" Caroline said with confident voice

On the outside, she looked so calmed and composed but in the inside, she was dying. She feared how his response will be with all her heart.

He took a shake intake of breath before releasing it and responding her questions "Caroline I'm still not over her "He answered looking down at his glass with a pained look on his face.

He hated himself when he looked up to meet Caroline's eyes and saw how much sadness they held, probably mirroring his. He wanted more than anything to love her like she deserved, but he needed to be honest with her. He loved her but it was not the right time and he knew he was an idiot for leading her in when he still had feelings for other woman.

"I understand. Thanks for being honest with me Stefan. I have to go to look for my brother" She said rushing and turning to walk away, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Caroline!" She heard Stefan's voice calling after her as she walked out but she didn't turn around.

* * *

Bonnie giggled as Damon started giving her open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Damon" She called him but got no response "Damon" She said finally pulling him away from her

"What now?" He asked groaning.

"We can't do this here" She said with a serious look on her face

"Why not? I haven't seen you in a week!" He said impatiently "A week!" He reiterated with widened eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his dramatics and walked closer to him until she was pressed intimately against him

"I told you not _here_" She whispered hotly on his ear "I have some place I would like to try" She said biting his earlobe before backing away and walking in the direction of the little room door.

She stopped at the door when she noticed he wasn't following her.

"Are you coming?" She said throwing a seductive glance over her shoulder.

Damon shook his head broking from his stupor "You bet" He said smirking at her.

After they reentered the grand salon, Bonnie looked at the direction of the marble staircase; she was about to head that way when a figure stood before them blocking their way.

Looking up Bonnie saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Mason?" She asked in shocked. She hadn't seen him since he left for college five years ago.

He smiled. That cocky smile she loved so much.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked with his arms opened.

She looked up at Damon who mirrored her expression and nodded before giving Mason a tight hug

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2:Envy

Chapter two: Envy

**A/N: Thank you SO much for your support. My Bamon heart warms every time I read a review. Sorry for the wait! . Here is the second chapter. Enjoy and I hope you have an amazing week!:) Reviews are love! E.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_Mystic Falls June 2006_**

Bonnie giggled as Mason twirled her around, he placed her on her feet again and Bonnie couldn't stop grinning for the life of her.

"What?" Mason asked as he eyed Damon who stood watching them silently "Are you going to stay there or are you going to greet your best friend?"

Bonnie watched as Damon smirked and walked to stand in front of Mason, he put one hand forward for a handshake and when Mason extended his hand to shake it, Damon pulled him in for a hug. They laughed and patted each others' back three times before releasing their bro embrace.

She smiled as she looked at them; it was like old times. Bonnie had known Mason all her life through Caroline and when she was seven they met Damon when he and his family moved to town, shortly after the three of them had been inseparable. If you saw one of them the others would surely be not too far behind.

They would spend all day together just hanging out in the Salvatore Boardinghouse or in the Lockwood mansion or on the grill. They used to do everything together, must to Caroline's chagrin who wanted her idiotic brother to pull his ugly paws away of _her_ best friend.

But as they started to grow up their dynamic started to change as well, Bonnie was growing and she was starting to become a woman ,so there were times that she **needed **the girls' talks with her best friends Caroline and Elena. As the years passed by she and Damon started to change the way they looked at each other, she had been in junior high when Damon had asked her out on a date, and Bonnie remembered being scared shitless.

Damon was her best friend, he had been a constant in her life since she was eight and she didn't want to risk the friendship they had if things didn't work with them romantically, so it was a big decision. Damon had insisted her for weeks until she gave in and said yes.

And she would never be happier with the decision she had made. She became Damon's girlfriend a little after that and everything couldn't be better in her life, she was in love with her best friend, had amazing friends and her dad at her side.

And then Mason left.

Bonnie remembered being so angry at him when he told her that he was living at the end of his senior year, she felt like one more person of her life was leaving her behind, it stung, it made her remember that her own mother leaved her like a bad habit and never looked back. The fact that a person that she knew practically all her life was leaving, had _chosen_ to leave her, hurt her, but then she understood everything. Bonnie realized she was being selfish

It wasn't about her, it was about what Mason wanted, what made him happy and she knew he leaving was the best for him. Mason was a free spirit, adventurous, restless, he wanted to explore the world, had been hungry for it. And Mystic Falls had been too small for him.

She hadn't seen him since she say goodbye to him in that rainy day when he packed his bags in his truck and went to New York. And for five years, the only things she knew about him was what Caroline told her. He didn't return for holidays, or to visit family, they spoke a few times when he just left but then they just stopped, the last Bonnie heard was that Mason had moved to Miami after graduating and to say that she was shocked of seeing him again was the understatement of the century.

Damon grinned as Mason and he pulled apart "What the heck are you doing here?"

"My grandfather threatened to kill me if I didn't come this year, I came back yesterday with two friends of back home" Mason looked past the couple to see his friends Brody and Jules making their way towards them. "Let me introduce you guys" Mason said as the newcomers reached them, he put his strong arms around Bonnie and Damon's shoulders and spoke.

"Brody, Jules, attention please" He paused dramatically "Me and this couple conformed the best trio of this freaky town, they are my best friends Damon and Bonnie and I haven't seen them in how long?" He asked looking between the both them "Like five years" He said after making counts on his head.

"Hi! Nice to meet you" Bonnie greeted politely at the couple in front of them.

They exchanged pleasantries and Brody and Jules left the trio to catch up.

Brushing a curl of behind her ear Bonnie turned to looked at Mason "Oh my God Mason! I can't believe you are here!" She said squealing "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming to town?" She demanded with her hands in her hips "How long are you going to stay? Did Caroline know you were coming?"

Mason laughed and tapped her nose playfully. He had really missed her.

"Wow slow down with the questions" Mason said grinning "You haven't changed at all'"

She swatted away his hand and narrowed her eyes playfully at Damon who started chuckling, although a smile reached her lips at seeing her boyfriend laughing. She couldn't help it, she loved watching Damon laugh. She loved him period.

"Actually you have changed" Mason run his blue eyes up and down the length of her body "Bonnie Bennett" He said whistling appreciatively "When I left town you were as thin as a stick, look at you now you splurge health" He finished with a glint in his blue eyes.

She laughed as Mason made her do a little twirl "Stop!" She said smiling and leaned against Damon, he put and arm around her waist to bring her closer and kissed the crown of her head.

Mason looked between the two of them as if just right now realizing how close they were standing of the other.

He wiggled a hand between the two of them.

"For God's sake! What is this Bon-Bon?" He asked with eyes widened in surprise as he crossed his arms around his chest instinctively.

Bonnie blushed and put an arm around Damon's waist and buried her face on the crook of his neck before looking at their childhood friend again.

Mason nodded surprised. When he left for collage he hadn't thought that her and Damon's relationship was serious, Damon like him was a womanizer and you would never see him with the same girl twice. In all honesty he always knew Damon was waiting for Bonnie but Mason never give that relationship more than a month top of duration, he was sure that Damon would fucked it up eventually and Bonnie would dump his ass.

How wrong Damon proved him to be. Mason mused as he eyed the couple I front of him, the way they acted around each other, how comfortable they looked and the way Damon was fucking glowing let him know how in love they were. Then again he should have known better, Mason was sure that even the most idiotic men would change for a woman like Bonnie, Mason himself was sure that Bonnie would do that.

_Bonnie. _She was another thing Damon beat him to it.

"Who would have thought?" He finally managed to say as he clapped a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Congratulations Bro, you are a lucky guy"

"Excuse me" Bonnie said suddenly as her olive green eyes caught sight of Caroline, she quickly extracted herself out of Damon's arms and walked in the direction of her distraught friend.

They both watched her go "It looks like my little sister is having a bad day" Mason noted as he saw Caroline barking orders to some employees.

Waiters dressed in white uniforms, walked around on the cocktail reception, carrying silver treys with shining glasses of champagne or exquisite appetizers. Some people were chatting and laughing among themselves and drinking champagne and some of them were dancing in the shining dance floor.

A redhead waitress stopped by them to offered a glass of champagne, she batted her eyelashes seductively and throw a few flirted smiles at the two handsome men, but her face fell quickly when neither of them paid her attention, she tried to hide her embarrassment and left quickly to attend the other guests.

Damon was watching the decoration; the Ball was full of snobby people who just wanted to show their money. Damon came from a wealthy family, but everything he and his brother had, his grandfather and father had worked hard to get it, and Giuseppe had passed that philosophy at his two sons, so Damon worked his ass to achieve his goals and followed the steps of his dad to become a lawyer.

There wasn't something Damon despised more than snobs bastards who look down at people who were poorer or "lower" than them in class. He didn't understand why they acted as if they were better, rich people in Mystic Falls was just pretentious and it disgusted him.

"So what have you been up too?" He broke the silence as soon as the waitress left. He was used to women trying to catch his attention; he paid them no need though. He had the woman he loved by his side, so why bother to look at others? Although he had to admit, he enjoyed watching how they blushed, or got nervous when he just threw a glance in their general direction, it amused him and stroked his ego a little.

Surely this girl wasn't from around here, because everyone in Mystic Falls knew that he belonged to Bonnie Bennett.

A naughty smirk appeared in Damon's face as he thought of his girlfriend an all the things they were going to do after this Gala was finished.

Bonnie spotted the raven mane of her man among the crow of people gathered on the Mansion and started to walk through the black and white marble floor in his and Mason direction. As she walked, she started to remember her briefly talk with Caroline. The blonde had been in the middle of a breakdown when she found her, she told Bonnie about her talk with Stefan, and she honestly didn't know what to say, Stefan liked Caroline was her friend and Bonnie felt trapped in the crossfire. But after she found the right words to say to Caroline to calm her down, the blonde gave her a tight hug, wiped her tears and planted a smile before leaving quickly saying that she needed to finish a few details about the food, Bonnie didn't press. She knew that was Caroline mechanism to cope, she had planned a whole Founder's day event by herself when she and Klaus broke up, so if throwing herself in preparing the event of the night helped her, so be it.

Mason took a large sip of his glass of champagne before he turned to Damon. "These past days I wake up with a killer hangover, I was drinking some linden tea to help me with it when I took a look at the newspaper and I saw whose picture?" Damon smirked at hearing that "My childhood friend, you were in the front page as one of the favorite candidates to enter one of the biggest law firm of the state" Mason nodded clearly impressed "And the younger one with just 25" He added as he lift his glass in salute " And I remember thinking Wow! He did it; he became a lawyer like he always wanted"

"We see you in the newspapers too Mason" they both hear Bonnie's melodic voice chimed in and they turned around to see her walking in their direction. They were standing near the little stage where a string quarter was playing a soft melody.

Her silver high heels clicked as she walked through the marble floor and her long wavy brown hair was perfectly done in a updo that showed her slender caramel shoulders, her light pink satin strapless dress hugged her in the right places and you could see one of her beautiful shaped leg thanks to the split in her floor length gown as she walked. She really was a sight to sore eyes.

She smirked as soon as she stood before them, her green eyes shining with amusement.

Mason titled his head a little as he looked intensely into her green eyes "Oh yeah?"

Her smile grew wider "Yes" She nodded and grabbed Damon's biceps before starting to caress it through the expensive fabric of his tuxedo. _Damn, this man had muscles for days_. She thought as she squeezed him a little harder, how she liked the feel of his rock hard body pressed to her tightly while they...

"But the title is other" braking away of her lustful thought Bonnie planted a cheeky smile and cleared her throat before reciting the title with her hands in the air. Mason looked at her expectantly "Mason Lockwood and his **_new_** flavor of the week"

She and Damon laughed and Mason looked between the two of them with furrowed brows.

"Well, each one with their specialties, while Damon works I win over hearts" He said hunching a broad shoulder.

Damon grinned "I had everything I ever wanted." And to prove it he turned Bonnie around so quickly that she felt dizzy and started to devour her mouth. Bonnie lost her finger on his soft midnight hair as Damon cradled her face between his hands and took her breath away with the kiss.

Mason looked at them while they kissed, a tick growing on his jaw.

"How do you manage to keep that fantasy lifestyle 365 days, Mason?" Bonnie asked genuinely curious as soon as she recuperated her breath. She couldn't imagine partying every day and don't having responsibilities, she loved her profession, being a social worker opened her eyes to see that there was people who needed help and that she could do something about it, not just passed by them on the street and turned a blind eye. She knew she couldn't change the world but she damn well will try.

Mason finished his glass of champagne in one sip and continued eyeing her intensely "Why so jealous Bon?" Mason flashed a here and gone smile.

She furrowed her eyebrows at that. She didn't mean it in that way, Bonnie didn't care if Mason have one, two or five girlfriends, she was happy if her friend was happy. Not to mention she was in love with Damon. It will always be Damon for her. But before she could reply Mason spoke again.

"Now I remember why you didn't agree to marry me" Mason said grinning.

She laughed green eyes shining as she remembered that moment in their life "No, because my dad wouldn't let me marry you at 5!"

The voice of the master of ceremonies resounded through the room and interrupted their conversation.

**_"_****_Ladies and Gentlemen we invite you to pass to the next room and take your seats; dinner is going to be served in a few minutes"_**

They exchanged a few more words before Mason made his way in search of his family.

As Damon and Bonnie walked hand in hand inside the big room she admired the decoration. The interior was amazing, high golden ceilings with big chandeliers and there were more than 25 tables perfectly placed on the room.

On the starched linen covered tables were the most expensive tableware and blood red roses adorned the center of the tables. It was weird to see that type of flowers in a centerpiece, but somehow Caroline made it work, and it looked beautiful.

Bonnie and Damon walked to their corresponding table; The Mayor and Giuseppe were already sitting in the front of the stage with a few of their colleagues and coworkers, Michael Mikaelson being one of them.

When they reached their table that was placed exactly in the middle of the room, Stefan and a few of their acquaintances were already sitting there.

After greeting them Bonnie eyed the little card with her name elegantly impressed on it, and took her respective seat as Damon pulled her chair for her to sit up and went to take his spot at her left. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek tenderly before interlacing their fingers together and turning his head to looked at the stage where Richard Lockwood just appeared; Bonnie studied her boyfriend's profile, a few rebel locks of his midnight dark hair fall across his forehead and she inspected his dark large lashes. He seriously had larger lashed than her! Bonnie rapidly got distracted by his pink lips and smiled when Damon caught her eyes with his lapis lazuli ones; she quickly grabbed his jaw with her free hand and brought his face closer to hers to give him a sweet kiss. Damon closed his eyes and grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

She parted her lips a little and Damon had just slide his cool tongue inside of her warm mouth when they heard a throat being cleared on their table and they reluctantly pulled away to see Stefan looking at them pointedly , they could see so clearly the amusement dancing on his very glossy green eyes. How much had he drunk? Bonnie wondered worriedly as she pecked Damon's lip quickly one more time before they turned their attention to Caroline's father who started speaking.

**_"_****_Welcome to the annual Charity ball in benefit of Mystic Falls Pediatric Hospital, our slogan this year is. Patience, effort and love"_** Richard Lockwood began to speak in the microphone as he walked around the stage liked he was on his element.

Richard Lockwood was a typical Peter Pan; unable to take responsibilities, immature at the point that he behave more like a teenager than his own children, and had been leveled at the black ship of the Lockwood clan for that.

**_"_****_We are very grateful of your presence here, we can't thank you enough that year after year you stick with us on this cause that is very close to my family, and we support it with all our hearts, so please don't hold back the money!"_** He said cheekily and everyone laughed

**_"_****_But more important enjoy_**" Richard finished saying before handing the mic to the ceremonies master, he stopped to kissed cheeks and shake hands as he made his way to the table were George, Mason, Caroline, Anna and his wife Pearl were sitting. It was so obvious he was en campaign mode, they were at just one month for the coming elections for mayor and Richard was behaving charmer than ever, until the point of irritation.

_Enjoy._

The waiters walked around the different tables and started to serve the delicious food, as a cute guy a little too flirty for Bonnie's taste started to served them their food, Damon's hand slid under the table to caressed Bonnie's thigh before looking at her with his hungry azure gaze.

He reached up his hand to introduce it on the split of her gown to reached for her panties and she quickly turned to looked at him with widened eyes and a what the hell you think you are doing expression and the fucker was as cool as a cucumber, smiling even, Bonnie tried to closed her thighs but Damon made a expert maneuver and in a second he was rubbing her clit through her lace panties.

Bonnie dropped her fork soundlessly on the silver plate and forced a smile before nodding and clearing her throat before replaying with a weak _"OK"_ at Stefan who had turned to her and asked if she was okay.

_Damon is so going to pay for this. _Bonnie thought as she bit her lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape her lips.

* * *

"Giuseppe Salvatore" Dr. Wes Maxfield said and sighed as he took a sit in front of a distracted George Lockwood. Wes had a manila envelope on his hands and furrowed brows.

The last guest had finally leaved the property, the Charity Ball had ended half and hour ago and it was a success. His granddaughter did a great job just like every year; they were able to collect near two million dollars between all the donations, auctions and raffles that were going to be destined to purchase a new tomography.

"He is the judge the case had been assigned to, and you know Salvatore, he won't stop at anything to find out the truth. Bennett has his suspicions and I heard that they got a new lead"

George didn't comment a word; he just kept his eyes on the picture placed on top of his desk. It was a picture taking years back, before his grandson left to follow his steps to attend Columbia Law School. He, Richard and his three grandchildren: Mason, Caroline and Anna were smiling happily to the camera; George remembered vaguely that the picture was taken on one of the many vacations they spent in Aspen.

"They are getting closer to find out everything, and when they do" Wes trailed off as he looked at the silent man sitting on front of him.

George had his hands clapped together on top of his desk; a looked of contemplation on his face, as he sat and thought hard on how to fix this new problem that threatened to destroy him and his family, consequentially. He needed to find a solution and quickly, because if he didn't, his name would be tarnished it and he would die on a dark cell in jail or worst.

"Sir?" The doctor asked tentatively.

"I heard you Wes, I was just thinking" George replied with his usual coldness still eyeing at the picture of his family.

"This woman, the one you said has information. What is her name?" George went into business mode quickly, his blue eyes locked with the nervous doctor sitting in front of him.

He started working with Maxfield ten years ago; he wouldn't consider him a friend or even a partner, Wes proved to be a good employee, trustworthy. George was sure that the man would kill his own mother for money and he wanted that, people without scruples to do what they were asked of without shaking hands or a guilty conscience.

"Andie Starr, she is a journalist" the blonde doctor ran a hand through his hair and handed a manila folder to his boss "She used to work in the Chicago sun times. This next Monday, she will start a job here in the local newspaper. She had been investigating about this town since a few years back, more to the matter the high percentages of dead newborns that happened more than two and a half decades ago in The Mystic Falls Hospital"

George raised an eyebrow at that "Why the interest in what happened in a little town like Mystic Falls all those years ago?"

"Her husband" was Wes simply answer "He discovered just a few years ago that he was _adopted_" The doctor directed a knowing look at the older man. "He was born in Mystic Falls pediatric Hospital in 1979"

George gritted his teeth as he took the picture that was inside of the envelope, it was of a woman in her late twenties smiling while hugging an African American guy with green-bluish eyes.

It would be just his luck if he was…

He didn't even want to think of the possibility of that situation. The just mere idea was chaotic.

"Since that, she had been obsessed in finding out the true behind these deaths"

George stroked his chin and decided that if he was going to continue with this conversation he would need a drink, he rose to his feet and went to poured himself and his visitor a glass of scotch.

"I like sayings. Do you like sayings Dr. Maxfield?"

The blond man nodded; interested in knowing where his boss was going with that.

George handed a tumbler of scotch at Wes before retaking his seat behind the wooden desk.

"I like one in particularly" George started with a faraway look on his face "My dad used to say it to me when I was a child"

Grinning at the doctor who was hearing him attentively George spoke softly looking him square in his blue eyes. "_If the dog is dead the rabies end_"

Dr. Wes felt a chill traveling down the length of his spine as he nodded in understanding. He would get ride of her, they had come too far to lose everything now.

What Wes failed to see was that he was just as dispensable for George as any other person.

George raised his tumbler in salute and they clicked them to close the deal.

George drank it in one sip before making a face as the liquid burned down on his throat. It didn't help that the cancer was making his throat sore, if he was going to die, he will make sure that his name was squeaky clean, no matter how many people had to die for that.

"Pops?" He heard his grandson's voice called him followed by a knock on the door of the studio before he entered it.

Mason walked into the studio, still wearing his suit, his hair was disheveled and he had a strange glint on his eyes, he stop dead in his track when he saw that his grandfather has company.

"Sorry Pops, I needed to speak with you" Mason explained as he walked to stand before his grandfather, he nodded in greeting at the blonde man before looking at the man standing behind the desk again "It's important but if you're busy" He trailed off as he passed a hand though his short curly dark hair.

George eyed his grandson with a thick arched eyebrow, since the talk they had earlier they ddidn'tcross more than two words on The Ball so he wasn't sure what Mason wanted to talk with him, since he had the nerve of acting as if _he_ had offended him for even suggest that he needed to work.

George looked at Wes pointedly and the doctor stood up silently before walking to the door and closing the door behind him.

"I'm all ears" He signaled to his grandson to take a seat as he saved the manila envelope on the top drawer before closing it with a key.

Mason sighed dramatically before taking a seat in front of his grandfather "I have a surprise for you"

George snorted rudely and non committal.

Mason just rolled his eyes unfazed by George actions and continued "And excellent surprise"

George shook his head desperately "Speak fast Mason. What do you want?" He was so sure Mason was going to ask him more money. "Money? Another yacht? A personal jet?" George kept going "Or an entire floor in Amsterdam?" He said mocking him.

Mason clenched his jaw angrily; he was tired of people thinking so little of him. He was more than parties, and random hook ups, he may have chosen this lifestyle but didn't change the fact that he has a brain; he was a lawyer for god's sake and he was determinate to change the way people saw him.

He would change Bonnie's view of him. He would surprise her, and made her see that he could give her so much more than what Damon could.

"You can prepare the papers. I'm going to do what you want" He continued as he saw his grandfather astonished face "Don't you want me here taking over business?" Mason opened his arms "I will do it"

George just blinked.

"You can't believe it now George? Well you should" Mason stood up and put his hands on the top of the desk before leaning in a little "Because now I have a reason, let's just say very special to stay in this end of the world" His powerful gaze told George he was being deadly serious "Prepare the papers to pass me the power, I will do the possession party this weekend" Mason finished and walked through the door not waiting for a reply.

George smiled proudly, that was the man he raised.

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3: Drunk in love

**Chapter Three: Drunk in love**

**Thank you for all the love for Bamon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

**_Mystic Falls June 2006_**

It was weird to wake up on his old room. He was used to his hot flat in Miami, at waking up not remembering a damn thing of what he did the night before and at feeling the warm irradiating off one of the bodies of his new bed partners.

Mason Lockwood could wholeheartedly agree that old habits die hard, if just the body lying naked next to him was proof of that.

He nudged at the naked woman, snoring softly on her stomach and covered from the waist down with only his expensive sheet, until she began to stir on her sleep.

Katherine Gilbert groaned and turned around on bed, the movement leaving her breasts exposed for him to admire. She opened her eyes and glared at Mason openly.

It was four in the morning; Katherine was sure that Mason wasn't trying to kick her out just like that; it's so she would have to painfully remind him whom he was dealing with.

They had hook up a few times in the past when they were still in high school; honestly he had been the best lover she had ever had. Sure, she loved Elijah with all her heart and soul, but Mason could fuck her for three days and then some more, and Katherine loved that. The man had an amazing stamina; he was like an animal in permanent heat and back in time she foolishly thought that only her pussy could satiate his need. How wrong she had been, but it didn't matter right now it was just sex between them, savage and delicious sex.

"Hey" Mason spoke lowly in a sleepy voice as he ran a hand through his short curly short hair "Look I-"

"Don't even think about it" She warned between gritted teeth and turned in the bed to continue sleeping. The nerve he had the idiot.

Mason sighed and clicked his tongue inside his mouth. He didn't do sleepovers, she needed to go.

But seeing as she conveniently buried herself under his covers he would let it pass, this time. It was Katherine; he could make an exception for her, after all she was a great fuck.

And with that thought he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Isn't it romantic to get married on Hawaii?" Bonnie asked as she styled her dark silky hair with her pink iron flat straightener.

She could see Damon's well built back from the mirror of the black wooden vanity- where she was standing- He was searching through his massive closet for something to wear, his hair was wet from the shower and he was just wearing his black boxers, giving her more than a pleasant view. The muscles of his back and arms flexed as he extended his body to grab a pair of sockets from one of the top drawers because Bonnie had monopolized the majority of the others, and a little bit more of half of the closet.

She was practically all the time in Damon's apartment when he was in town and that was more than half of the week. So she had a lot of her things there.

It was Sunday and like all Sundays that meant having lunch in the Bennett household with Rudy, but today they were making an exception because Caroline decided to throw a barbecue party to celebrate Mason's return to town, so they will be heading off to the Lockwood's. Again

Damon selected a black long sleeve Henley shirt and black jeans and walked to placed them on the king size bed before sitting on the edge of it.

Bonnie paused in her actions to look at him as he got dressed- A throbbing desire started to grow between her legs as images of what they did in that same bed last night flashed through her eyes- she and Damon practically made all the positions of the Kama sutra and then some more. The pent up sexual tension of not seeing each other for a week, due to Damon's internship in Washington, keep them up all night to catching up for the lost time.

Damon started the internship in one of the top law firms in Washington D.C a year ago. Because of the distance he had to stay three days a week there. It was hard for them. Actually it was more tiring than anything but none of that mattered when they were back in each others arms. It was an effort they had to do. Just a year, if Damon got the job he wanted in Richmond and luckily for them, and like Bonnie always knew, Damon got the job. A job he worked very hard to get and Bonnie couldn't be more proud of that.

Sometimes she wondered If it was normal that neither one of them couldn't keep their hands to themselves for more than five minutes or spent a few hours without hearing the other's voice.

One would think that after so many years of them being together things would be a little different, but it wasn't and she felt that she craved for him all the time, but not just physically.

_Emotionally_, she felt like she could never get enough of him.

Last night they had to leave the ball a little earlier, due to a heavily inebriated Stefan. They hadn't even reach up the dessert that Stefan was already three sheets to the wind, and the reason?

Elena Gilbert, her best friend since kindergarten and Stefan's ex girlfriend and proclaimed love of his life, who not only arrived in the middle of the dinner after spending more than a year studying abroad, but….she didn't do it alone.

She did it with Elijah Mikaelson on her arm and a heavy rock on the ring finger of her left hand. Apparently on her time in England she got to know the older of the Mikaelsons in a different way than when they were in the states. Elena told Bonnie that everything started one day as she walking back from the University to her little apartment in the center of London and she bumped accidentally onto Elijah. They relationship started with a coffee and bonding over how much they missed their family, and a few months later got them to Hawaii where Elijah proposed to her and they got married.

Needless to say Stefan had been devastated after finding out the news. Bonnie knew in his heart that he had always had the hope that her best friend would come back for him.

By the time Bonnie, Damon and Stefan arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan was already passed out on the backseat of Damon's car. Usually a drunk Stefan, who didn't happen often, was very funny because he became very snarky and extroverted but the night before he was just a completely mess. The news of Elena's marriage added with his fight with Caroline made him spiraled out of control and she and Damon had to stay with him after they put him in bed because they were afraid that if they let him alone he could wake up in the middle of the night and fall down the stairs due his drunkenness, luckily for them Giuseppe arrived at the house half an hour later after the Ball finished and she and Damon went their way to Damon's apartment on the east side of town.

"I find the two of them extremely boring" Damon said with blue eyes widened as he put his biker boots on.

He was already dress on his dark outfit; he got to his feet and walked to stand beside Bonnie on the black wooden vanity.

"And why would they want to get married in the first place?" He asked with furrowed brows as he grabbed the bottle of cologne placed on top of the vanity and applied some of it on his neck, the inside of his wrists and behind the ears.

Bonnie furrowed her brows, but for another reason. She turned off the hair styling tool, and placed it on the heat resistant roll mat, before turning her head slightly to look at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's that… I don't know, to me" He laid a hand on his chest "I consider the word forever a little too big. Like for all your life you know?" Damon widened his eyes.

"So, what you are saying is that you and I are not going to be together for the rest of our lives?" She crossed her arms around her boson and looked up at him as he stared at his reflection on the mirror.

Damon pursed his lips and Bonnie continued "We are going to be like just for the time being… for a moment"

"Come on" Damon started groaning "What are we talking about? Do you want me to sign you a justificatory or we could just set up the clock on our cell phones?" He asked getting annoyed.

He loved her so much and for her to start doubting that was really starting to make him really mad.

"Well I had always been more of the promises of eternal love" She said somehow shyly. She may look tough and independent on the outside, and much consumed by her career but she had always wanted it all: the husband, the two point five children, the dog and the freaking white picket fence.

"Look, of all the women on this earth, I'm in love with you and I don't want it to end ever" He declared as he turned to look deep into her green eyes.

"But I don't like rings and the forever. It's pointless" He finished saying with a shrugged of his brawny shoulder and walked to stand behind her to hug her from behind.

He looked at their reflection and rested his chin on her shoulder. Bonnie was still wearing her black silky short robe and was standing barefoot, he looked like a giant towering her small frame. Damon squeezed her body tightly when she tried to get free of his grip.

_Okay, this is news_\- Bonnie thought as she finally brook free of his grip and put some distance between them as she walked to the closet to grab a dress to wear.

She knew they were young and she just got her Bachelor degree and Damon was starting his career, but she never thought that he felt that way about marriage; she knew he saw a future with her, he always talked about the things they would do, the countries they will travel on the future, he made plans for them all the time, so it catch her a little off guard to hearing him say that.

"I don't thinks is pointless" Bonnie said and rummaged through the closet for an specific dress, when she found it she pulled it on her forearm and turned to looked at Damon who was now sitting on the bed watching at her attentively "I think is sweet. Having plans, doing them" She began to walk to the bed "To think that you don't have secrets with your partner" She stopped in front of him, Damon looked up at her with intense blue eyes "Because I feel" She mimicked his actions of early and put a hand on her chest before continue "that I will love you for the rest of my life"

He looked at her- with such raw emotion shining through his eyes- and silently grabbed her by her hand to put her on his lap before kissing her like a thirsty man.

Only that he was thirsty for _her_, her love, her soul and body. Every time he was in her presence she made him feel like he was high on the most potent of the drugs. He basked in her love, she made him feel complete. Made him feel like he was better

With a hand grabbing the back of her head to keeping her in place as he devoured her mouth, Damon's hand dropped to her robe knob, he quickly untied it and caressed her flat abdomen- leaving goose bumps on its wake- before reaching his hand to fondle a round perky breast, but Bonnie's hand on top of his made him stop. She breathlessly disengaged her mouth from his and got off his lap.

Damon plopped down on the bed -supported by his elbows- to have a better view of his woman, his blue eyes darkening with desire.

Bonnie smiled playfully as she dropped her robe to the floor- leaving her just clad on her purple lace lingerie set- and he run his eyes appreciatively down the length of her curvaceous petite body. She approached him and when she leaned in and Damon thought that she was going to kiss him, she grabbed the purple dress that was place beside him and put it on.

He was left speechless and with a massive hard on. He looked closely at her-narrowing his blue eyes- she was now looking for her heels. Did she just -?

"Such a shame that we have to leave right now" She spoke softly as she grabbed a tiny black purse and turned to look at him with what he saw was a false apologetically expression. "You should do something about that though" She pointed at his crotch. He licked his teeth and she continued "Kids live in this apartment complex you would look like a pervert" She scolded him waving a finger in his direction and she pursed her lips to not smile.

"Where are you going?" He frantically asked eyes wild as she turned to walk out of the bedroom "And are you going to wear that?" He pointed at her tiny dress.

Bonnie rolled her green eyes before looking down at her outfit and shrugged her shoulders; it was a short purple summer dress. Okay, _maybe_ it was a little bit short and showed a little of cleavage but, whatever it was a warm day outside.

"I'm going to wait in the car" She said and began to walk to the bedroom door before stopping in the threshold and throwing over her shoulder with an innocent smile "Who knows maybe I will find my future husband out there" She wiggled her finger playfully and left the room.

Damon licked his teeth and groaned as he looked down at the large protrusion on his crotch area.

So_ that_'s what all of this was about, _Marriage._ Damon thought as he tried to get rid of his uncomfortable erection by standing up and pushing off his feet on the ground, though he was still aroused because his dick demanded that the job will be finished but his sweet girlfriend had left him high and dry.

A small smile reached the corner of his mouth, despite himself. After all, his plan was working. And little Bonnie Bennett wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

Rudolph Bennett ran a callous hand over his face as he sat in his study and took a sip of his mug of coffee. He was tired, hadn't been able to close and eye at all last night; his raising thoughts and the possibilities of what could have been wouldn't let him.

Rudolph let out a shaky breath as he remembered how happily he and a pregnant Abby had walked hand in hand into the Mystic Falls Hospital with so much happiness, impatiently waiting for the birth of their first child.

A little boy

And then his world seemed to come apart when George Lockwood step out of the maternity ward with a sorrowful look on his eyes. Looking into the doctor's eyes Rudy didn't even need to hear what the doctor had to say to know that something bad had happened. He felt it in the pit of his stomach.

His first thought was his wife. Rudy could still remember how his knees gave up and he would have fall to the ground if George didn't catch him by his arms. He had felt such emptiness washed over him when he thought that Abby had died giving birth to their first born.

Rudolph Bennett shamefully and disgusted with himself could admit that had let a breath of relief when the doctor told him that Abby was going to be fine, the baby not tough. He was a stillborn.

He felt like the worst shit walking the face of the earth, just to think about it, but in that moment all he could think of was his wife's well being.

But it won't be until Bonnie was a little girl and Abby left them that he started to weight the possibilities. Could it be possible?

It even exist the minimal possibility that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life in not hearing Abby?

When she tried to tell him that their baby was born alive, that she had heard him cry? Back then he thought she was in denial, depressed for their painful lost. That is what the doctors told him too that it was common and Rudy was in such a grateful place that his wife was ok to think of anything else.

The memory of that day and the following was too much painful to remember until this day. He realized that this whole he felt on his chest would accompany him until he let out his last breath if he didn't discard all the possibilities of his son's birth.

Looking between the big pails of papers planted on the top of his desk a name writing on the first page of the tick document catch his attention. Rudy furrowed his brows and reach to grab it; eyeing the yellow of the pages and touching the texture of them he deduced that they had at least ten years; the document was tied with a yarn.

He quickly put his black frame lecture glasses on and grabbed a small letter opener from his first drawn, slicing it quickly on the yarn he broke it and began to read the papers.

Brown eyes run wildly all over the document as he turned every page and the same name kept repeating each time in every medical record_. _In _every_ registered stillbirth certificate dating from 1976 to 1980- with the exact same periods of time in the middle- the doctor signing all the certificates coincidentally was the same.

More than hundred of babies' deaths, from Mystic Falls Hospital and Richmond Maternity and one name in common, _George Lockwood._

Rudy sat still on his chair for what he felt like years, until he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

_"__Sexy Back"_ from Justin Timberlake blasted from the Stereo, through The Lockwood's backyard where the barbecue was in full swing.

It was midday and the day was beautiful. The sky was painted a bright blue and the grass glistened in the sun.

Two big tables had been set up next to the other for the time to eat and a white Ice cream Cart with light blue and white striped awning was parked near the pool with a sign that read _The Ice cream Parlour_. Kids were running happily around the length of the garden and Bonnie smiled as she darted her green eyes around the backyard in search of Mason or Caroline.

She could see from the distance at Kol Mikaelson with his girlfriend Lexi talking to Klaus and some blonde girl that Bonnie hadn't seen before.

Suddenly she felt herself being crushed between long slim arms and all she could see was a mass of blonde hair, _Caroline_. Bonnie smiled.

Caroline pulled away of Bonnie with a smile so big that it looked like it was going to brake her face in two.

"Let me see your hand!" She squealed happily while jumping a little.

Confusion took over Bonnie's features

"Why?"

Damon threw a murderous look at Caroline from behind Bonnie's back and put a finger on his mouth to indicate her to shut up.

Caroline's face fall but she compose herself quickly "I just wanted to see your nail polish" she said while grabbing her best friend's hand and made a show of expecting it "I love it!" she finished with a dazzling smile.

Bonnie looked down at her French manicure "Thanks" She murmured before looking up again to meet Caroline's blue eyes to eyed her oddly "I'm going to say hello to Mason" Bonnie excuse herself and made a bee line to where her friend was standing in charge of the grill.

Caroline followed her friend but turned around to face Damon and mouthed- _What the hell?_

Damon rolled his eyes before turning away and walking in the other direction.

* * *

Damon shielded his light blue eyes from the sun with his right hand as he watched his girlfriend laughing and dancing or should he say shamelessly grinding against her friends in the other end of the Garden, next to the pool and dragging the attention of a few men.

He sighed. They didn't share a word as he drove them to the mansion on his 1969 Chevy Camaro and as soon as he killed off the engine Bonnie was already walking like a bat of hell through the door of the Lockwood's residence. Damon hated when she acted so passive- aggressive.

Mason, who was standing beside Damon on the table near the grill, had noticed how the little love birds were separated since they arrived at his house two hours ago, which was odd seeing how they couldn't leave the other side the night before. And that definitely picked up his interest.

However it seems that Damon didn't want to talk about it, so Mason decided to approach the subject himself.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questioned with a playful tone while seasoning the meat with salt and pepper before walking with the plate in hand and placing the meat down on the grill.

"Nothing that can't be fixed" Damon said confidently and Mason resisted the urge to scoff at his tone.

Damon oblivious of his friend envy took his eyes from Bonnie and turned to look at his best friend wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"So… You and Katherine huh?" Damon grinned at Mason as he grabbed a peanut of the snack plate placed on the plastic table and popped it on his mouth.

Mason shook his head smirking "Been there, done that" he turned over the meat with the spatula "I'm not interested in her"

Mason looked nervous as he cleaned his hands with a dishcloth and avoided Damon's azure gaze.

Damon raised an eyebrow in curiosity "So you are interested in someone" He laughed and nudged at him "Finally The Mason Lockwood had been whipped. See this town is not so bad" Damon pat Mason's back before leaning in the table and asking "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Hey!" Damon heard the voice of his brother calling him in the distance. He turned around and cringed at his sight. Stefan looked like shit; pale like a cadaver and Damon didn't even wanted to imagine his eyes that thank god his little brother shielded under dark sunglasses, Damon shuddered as he imagined the killer hangover Stefan surely was feeling.

"Hey" He drawled as Stefan came to stood beside him and Mason "You look like shit" He greet at his brother and turned around in time to see Bonnie laughing at something a loser had say. Damon narrowed his blue eyes.

"My head is killing me" Stefan groaned and put a hand on his temple to massage it as if it would take the pain away.

"What a shock" Damon scoffed. The only liquid left for his brother to drink the night before had been the water from the vases. "Excuse me" He said and made his way towards his girlfriend.

Stefan took in his brother rigid posture and hardened expression and immediately knew he had a fight with Bonnie. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses, they would make up before the barbecue was over. They always did, he had a theory that their fights were some kind of sick foreplay.

Bonnie was laughing as Jesse's joke; he and Caroline shared a few classes on Whitmore and even tough he didn't know Mason, the blonde decided to invite him to the barbecue because she knew Rebekah would be attending it and Jesse had the biggest crush on her ex boyfriend's sister.

"We need to talk" Damon spoke on Bonnie's ear and grabbed her arm.

Bonnie faced her friends and apologetically excused herself.

They walked to far corner of the backyard where no one could hear them.

Bonnie spun around to look at Damon and narrowed her eyes "You are incredible rude did you know that?"

"And you are passive-aggressive. Tell me something I don't know" He looked her annoyed as he towered over her.

Bonnie crossed her arms and lifted and eyebrow "Are you done?"

Damon leaned against the brick wall and looked at her "Actually no, I want to know why you are acting like this. What did I do now?"

"Nothing" She sighed and adopted his position. She averted her eyes and looked at the red cup she had on her hand.

"Oh no, no" He wiggled his finger at her "I know when you said nothing is happening I know that what you really want to do is kill me" He said amused and cocked his head to the side.

She pursed her lips to stopped the smile but to no avail. She turned around and faced him fully; Damon did the same so they were now both facing each other.

She shook her head "It's really nothing. I just... I'm sorry we should head back to the party"

She pecked his lips once and turned to walk away.

He watched her go and let her made two steps before speaking again "Marriage is nothing?"

That lured her to a stop and Damon began to approach her from behind.

"The fact that I told you that I don't want to get married doesn't matter to you?" He asked

She closed her eyes and turned to faced him "What do you want me to say Damon? That I really want to get married on the future? Because yes that is what I want, _I _want to get married someday and with _you_, but I can't change your mind nor I want to do that, is something that _you_ have to feel"

He took her chin between his fingers and lifted it so he was looking him directly at the beautiful green eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry" He said slowly.

"Why? It's not your fault" She smiled sadly.

He shook his head; she really didn't understand "I really want to spend my life with you-"

Bonnie silenced him with a finger pressed on his lips, she could hear before he actually said it that there was a _But_ to come.

She smiled at him "I love you Damon that is what really matter right now and you are right a paper won't change anything between us. It won't make me love you more or less"

"Baby, then that is shame" He shook his head and looked at the party before bringing his blue eyes at her face and grinning "What am I going to do with this?" He grabbed a little black velvet box out of his Levi's jeans pocket and opened it for her to see.

Bonnie froze and Damon laughed internally. She really had no idea. He got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?'" She whispered as she felt her eyes filled with tears. She took a look around and saw that everyone in the party was looking at them.

Damon cleared his throat and she looked him in the eyes. He was grinning like the devil he was. And she had fallen on his trap. Had he made up everything? The things he said of not believing in rings and forever and all of that?

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett I was planning to do this last night but then Elijah Mikaelson had to appear with all the freaking Hawaiian proposal and-" He took a deep breath his hand were sweating and he felt like he was going to passed out.

Bonnie smiled brightly as Damon continued to ramble.

"-suddenly what I had planned didn't seem enough. You see, I was going to tie the little box with the ring in your little rat slash dog's collar that you love so much and see how much time you would take to notice although I don't trust your dog he hates me" Bonnie laughed at her Yorkshire Terrier nickname

Damon smirked feeling more confident when he heard her giggles.

"What I'm trying to say is… Bonnie, you are the love of my life. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. Will you marry me?" He looked up at her with his intense and shining blue eyes.

Suddenly everyone shut up and was looking at the pair expectantly. Caroline turned off the music and was eating her nails waiting for her besties response. Mason had a dumbfounded expression and Stefan was smiling with his dark sunglasses on, even George Lockwood was watching the show playing on his backyard.

"Yes!"

Bonnie launched herself at Damon arms slipped around his neck and they both fall to the floor. Wearing a dress all forgotten she didn't care, she just wanted to kiss this man until they both grow tired, probably never.

"One hundred times, Yes!" She said and kissed Damon all over his face as he laughed and grabbed her from the waist.

"She said yes!" He yelled from the floor at everyone.

Everyone cheered up, but Mason who was watching the scene in front of him had a disbelieving look on his face. Damon proposed to Bonnie on _his_ home.

"I love you" Bonnie looked down at Damon and grew serious "I can't think of anything I want to do more than spend the rest of my life with you"

He wiped the tears that fall from her green eyes with the pad of his thumbs and kissed her before sliding the lapis lazuli engagement ring on her finger.

Stefan nudged at Mason "What did I tell you? They always made up" He lifted up his cup at his brother and friend and walked to them as they began to approach the party.

"How long?"

Mason turned around when he heard the voice of his grandfather. He shook his head at George "How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with the Bennett girl?

The surprise in Mason's face made George laughed heartedly. His grandson had so much to learn. George wiggled the tumbler of scotch on his hand.

"Mason, Mason, Mason" George tsked at his grandson "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice? When I talked to you before The Gala started you vehemently refused to take over the family's companies but after you saw _that _girl you were hell bent on staying in this town. So offshoot, tell your pops. How long has it been?"

"What does it matter right now?" Mason asked with a death glare. He really didn't need George's mockery right now.

"Oh Mason it does matter to me, I'm your grandfather I care about you" George said honestly and clap a hand on Mason's shoulder in support.

Mason looked away of the couple now laughing and turned his cold eyes at his pops "Since forever. Bonnie Bennett is the reason I had never take any other woman seriously" He confessed.

"How do you plan to manage our companies when you can't even get the woman you claim to love to look at you? No wonders she had chosen Salvatore. The man is charming, successful a true lawyer if you ask me"

Mason was fuming with every word his grandfather spoke to him. The only thing that_ his_ grandfather had left say was that he wished that Damon were his grandson. Mason sharply shook George hand away from him. The elder man merely smiled down at him.

"A good lawyer is someone who takes step after step and knows where he is going. That engagement you are seeing right now is not going to last long because the fiancée will be mine" Mason promised at George and turned to walk in the direction of the newly engaged couple who were now dancing among the guests.

"We will see Mason, we will see" George said on the rim of his tumbler. One of his plans was working he thought as he watched his grandson congratulated Giuseppe's elder son and the Mayor's daughter. He smiled at the sight and walked inside his mansion.

Neither George nor Mason saw Caroline hearing their entire conversation.

Chapter End.

* * *

** Thoughts? The link to Bonnie's engagement ring is on my profile **


	4. Chapter 4: Vultures

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries or any of the characters.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls June 2006_**

"I don't think they realize how much their presence complicates the situation."

Giuseppe joined the young intern perched at the window of his office and peered down discretely through the thick curtains at the group of journalist and cameras men that had taken residence at the front of the Court House; he immediately pursed his lips as he noticed a new van that belonged to the WPKW9 TV station.

"Sadly I think they do. They just simply don't care," Giuseppe shook his head and walked away from the sight of bloodthirsty journalist to take a sit on his chair. "They prefer to risk the confidentially of this case and reveal morbid details for just one more point of rating than just think about the damage that they are provoking."

"Damon is here," Kol announced to his boss. He watched Giuseppe's older son parking his expensive car on the parking lot and being immediately ambushed by Mystic Falls' media as he walked to the building entrance. "And people then say that we lawyers are vultures." He smirked as he turned away from the window.

"They are wasting their times," Giuseppe said. "Damon won't say a word. If there is one person who hates the press just like me or more it's him."

Giuseppe's mind took him at a dreadful night where it burned on his retina the image of an eight years old Damon shouting at the reporters to leave him and his family alone. Practically all New York's media was entrenched on their doorway trying to fish more details about the tragic accident that took Antonia Abernathy Salvatore's life, the love of his life and heiress of one of the most prominent families of the city. Giuseppe knew that not all the journalists where soulless creatures, but the media didn't have mercy with their family, even when his sons who were carried without compassion to the spotlight were just mere children at the time, and that was the moment when Giuseppe decided to move them from New York to Mystic Falls, to find quietness in the small town their parents were born.

How wrong he was. It seemed these reporters were the same or worst than the others in the big apple.

* * *

Damon entered the three story brick building- with a hipped roof and crowned by an octagonal cupola- ignoring the reporters congratulating him for his new job and engagement; he refrained from the skin of his teeth to stop and ask them how the hell they got that information that belonged to the intimacy of his family and inner circle.

His father's Chamber was located on the third and last floor of the building, away from the Court rooms, so he quickly entered the elevator, greeting a few familiar faces as he pushed the bottom of his floor. In the short trip, he began to think how disgusting was to see how they seemed to be torn between asking questions of his and Bonnie's private life or the new case his father was assigned to.

A case with great repercussion on the State that involved charges for possible human traffic and that had been cold for five years, until by some miracle had been assigned to his father.

Damon stepped out of the elevator and greeted warmly at his father secretary Mary that knew him since he was just a kid, before stopping in the closed big wooden door with the sign, _Giuseppe Salvatore District Court Judge,_ hanging from it. A sense of pride always shot through him when he put foot on the building and saw and feel how much respected and loved his father was in his place of work. And in town

"Good Morning, Dad," He greeted as soon as he entered the study shutting the door quietly behind him. "A promise is a promise." He smirked as he dropped the heavy document on top of Giuseppe's desk.

"Good morning son," Giuseppe looked up from the papers to see at his son clad in an elegant black suit greeting Kol before taking a seat in front of his desk. "How did that little interrogation with the press go?" He asked frowning a little.

Damon scoffed as he sat his leather briefcase on top of the antique desk and looked at his father. "They wanted to _congratulate _me for the new position in Harrison and associates and the engagement with Bonnie… oh and don't let me forget it, they wanted to know the progress of the case too, all in that order."

Damon gritted his teeth. _Three days_. Three fucking days had just past since Bonnie agreed to be his wife and they were already nagging at him for details, but he would be damn if he let them enter his life, he had past through that once and he was not interested in doing it again.

"Did I mention how proud I am that you entered one of the most prestigious albeit arrogant Law Firm of the country? Somehow I don't think it would be difficult for you to adapt to that environment."

Damon laughed at his dad's comment.

"Giuseppe," Kol called the attention of his boss. "I'm going to check on those fields that I told you earlier, if I found something of importance I will bring it to you." He informed.

When the older man nodded Kol brought his chocolate brown eyes at Damon and nodded his head in acknowledgement before leaving the office quickly.

"… And for taking the big step with Bonnie, you made a good decision in asking Rudy her hand in marriage first, because that is how we Salvatore do things, the right way." Giuseppe stated proudly.

Damon smirked. "I love Rudy and everything but I asked for his blessing not his permission," He stressed. "Nor would he or anyone have stopped me from asking Bonnie to marry me anyway."

"Ah the Salvatore stubbornness," Giuseppe winked and then sighed as his eyes found the papers on his hands. "Son, thank you for giving me a hand with this case, I know that you will be starting your job in a month and that you probably wanted to spend more time with Bonnie but I needed a person of my extremely trust, I want you to know that I really appreciate that you are here."

"It's ok dad. I couldn't say no to you with this. This time you have a new chance of doing justice to those kids and their families and here I'm going to help you," Damon said before looking at the door and then at his father again. "What's it with Kol? He seemed… weird."

"He was concurring for the same position as you at Harrison and associates." Giuseppe reveled at Damon who winced a little.

Now he probably came off as an insensitive asshole who bragged in front of Kol of a job _he_ obtain instead of him. But in his defense his father hadn't say a word that the youngest of the Mikaelson clan wanted the same job, he would have never mentioned it in the first place if that were the case and he didn't have a crystal ball to know it.

"Have you talked to Stefan today?" Giuseppe asked as he read the tick document over. His younger's son behavior was starting to worry him, he was trying to not interfere on his decisions and giving him some breathing room, after all he was 22 and was a grown man at his eyes, but he was still a father and he often got worried that Stefan could do something stupid.

"I spoke with him yesterday, he told me something about going fishing today with Matt and a few of his friends from high school, some kind of reunion I guess." Damon responded with a shrug of his big shoulders as he read his father's notes with the name of the families doing the demand. He had already read the whole case, since his father personally handed it to him two days ago when he and Bonnie went to the Boarding House him to celebrate their engagement with his family.

"Good. I have been telling him that he needs to get out of the house and clear his head, hang out with friends."

Damon nodded as he kept reading concentrated. He agreed with his dad, Stefan needed to get out and live his life. No explanations to anyone.

His crystal blue eyes focused on the tiny letters, until a _too_ familiar name appeared on one of the pages. Damon licked his suddenly dried lips and looked at his father sitting across from him "Bennett?"

Giuseppe lowered his eyes to see the paper his son was reading and slowly nodded his head.

Damon ran a hand through his dark messy hair. "Bonnie _had _a brother?" He shook his head suddenly confused with the turning of events. "Dad what's all this?" He all but demanded and explanation. And he wanted to hear it now.

Giuseppe cleared his throat before looking at Damon's questioning eyes. It was time to explain some things. "First of all you know that everything we say here is confidential, right?"

Damon nodded his head and sighed exasperated. Of course he knew! He was just feeling turn, between hearing his father explanation or be kept in the dark. Damon knew that the second was not an option if he was going to help him with the case, but if what the old man was about to tell him, implied potentially had to hid something from Bonnie; he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Rudolph Bennett is one of our clients Damon. He and his ex wife Abby had a boy twenty eight years old. There are nine people detained right now, including an obstetrician. Rudy and 54 more families are demanding Mystic Falls Hospital for encasement in abduction and child traffic."

* * *

Damon rubbed his tired eyes and looked back at his watch. It was nearly lunch break and he was still stuck on his dad's office. His father had left hours ago to attend an important trial and Damon decided to stay just a few more hours and call it a day. Bonnie worked until three in the afternoon at Mondays and he wanted to be on their apartment before she arrived. He smiled as he thought of her and leaned back on his sit before closing his eyes to rest his tired eyes. Maybe if he was lucky he would dream of her. Yeah, he would like that, and maybe in the dream they won't be wearing any clothes. His smile grew into a smirk; yeah he would like that _very_ much.

A nock on the door made him opened his eyes and he frowned. Trevor, his father's intern has headed out for lunch not even ten minutes ago and his father hadn't told him about expecting someone.

Damon heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly stood up, dragging himself with his usual swagger to the door as he fixed his loosened blue tie.

He opened the heavy wooden door and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was on the other side. Today it seemed was his lucky day, because his thoughts just materialized in front of him, clad in a tight leather pencil skirt -that left him wondering for a second how the hell did she get into in the first place- a white silky tank top, and five inch black pumps that put her almost at his nose level height.

She smiled with her full lips at him, waving a bag of what it seemed take out in front of his face, before opening her mouth to speak, but Damon didn't give her time as his aim was precisely as he went for her mouth.

Bonnie sighed happily as his lips made contact with hers and she circled her arms around his neck.

_Tightly, painfully tightly, _afraid to let him go.

"I get that you missed me?" She whispered against his lips as soon as they broke off the kiss, his hands were firmly planted on her hips as he closed the door and walked them backwards until his back hit the big mahogany desk.

"You bet your amazing ass that I did." He answered while grabbing said ass and Bonnie laughed as she ran her hands on his dark hair and pulled from it with force so his face was at her level.

"You just saw me this morning," She smiled up at him as Damon ran his fingers down the side of her face. "I got out of work earlier and I thought why not surprise my boyfriend with lunch?" Because she knew how Damon was when working. He didn't do stops until he had finished and that meant sometimes no eating. And added to that she really needed to see Damon and going back to an empty apartment was going to depressed her more. She just needed to see him.

She sided step him much to Damon's chagrin and went to take a sit around the desk, bag of food dinging of her left hand, until Damon's hand around her wrist stopped her. She looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Fiancé." Damon corrected as he planted a kiss on her left hand above her engagement ring.

Bonnie smiled brightly as he took the food out of her hands and walk past her. She took a sit on Giuseppe's Renaissance armchair and her mossy green eyes took a tour around her future father in law's office as Damon fixed their plates. The room was big with two large arched casement windows that left a great amount of sunlight poured into the chamber, although today wasn't the case, as the sky was grey and it had already started to rain on Mystic Falls. Next to the big mahogany desk there was an enormous bookshelf filled with what Bonnie guessed was a lawyer's wet dream, endless books of law, and an elegant wooden files cabinet.

"I ran into Mason earlier," Bonnie commented as she cut her chicken

Parmesan. "He was doing some paperwork with his grandfather. It seems he is taking over Lockwood's Enterprise, I honestly didn't even think he would stay in town." She confessed.

Damon nodded in agreement as he gulped down his bottle of water. "I talked to him in the party; he was pretty serious about staying, which I'm glad. It's good to have my best friend back. "

"_Our_ best friend," She teased with a smile. "Oh and he is coming over for dinner, also I spoke with Stefan today and he will be coming too."

"Did you go to work today?" He asked with amusement dancing on his eyes but he grew serious when he noted her sudden sullen expression. "Bon what is going on?"

She sighed and bit her lip before looking up at him, her green eyes filled with unshed tears made Damon's concern grew ten times, that he already was out of his seat and next to her. "Bonnie, talk to me." He said softly.

"I don't know if I can do it," She said shaking her head and Damon was sure his heart stop beating as he waited for her to continue. "It's so hard sometimes, today I- I had to leave work earlier because I couldn't do my fucking job Damon." She said running a frustrating hand over her curls.

Was it bad that he was actually relieved? Selfish maybe, Because somehow in his crazy mind Bonnie was going to call off their engagement or some shit like that and Damon wasn't sure how he would react to something like that. A life apart from her, without _her_, wouldn't be a life for him.

He frowned as she explained how sometimes she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do her job, because there were things that she saw and had to live through everyday, _Realities_, that she firmly thought was not prepare to face.

She was mistaken, Damon decided, because Bonnie Bennett was the strongest person he ever met.

"Hey, hey," He said soothingly as he draw her closer and took her face between his hands, focusing his clear blue eyes on her glassy green ones. Bonnie was biting her lower lip and her breathing was elaborated as he stated on his most confidential voice "Listen to me. You are not weak, you are the strongest person that I know, and you are the woman I love… I choose to spend the rest of my life with you, and_ I _know you. You can do this, yeah sometimes it's hard and I know how sensitive you are but think about this in your way of helping this people, I know how much you care about them"

She breathed deeply as she gripped his hands that were planted on her cheeks. She knew she wasn't wrong when she decided to come to see him. Damon was the only person who could calm her, and sometimes just seeing him made her dragged strength from unknown places. She nodded silently and offered him a small smile.

He smiled at her as he planted a quick kiss on her lips "Now eat that we are going home"

* * *

Mason had spent all his morning and nearly afternoon- he realized sulkily as he checked his watch and saw that it was a little past two -doing paperwork with his grandfather and their family's attorney.

Thanks to his grandfather contacts, they could accelerate the possession and now everything was ready. He was now the legally owner of Lockwood Enterprises and although Mason honestly had no idea how to ran a chain of expensive restaurants he knew he could do it. Some people would call him arrogant; he liked better the word confident. Needless to say his grandfather was smugger than ever. Mason didn't know why but he had a feeling that he had just given his soul to the devil himself.

An idea struck his brain and he remembered the conversation he had with Damon the day before where the older Salvatore heir told him he was going to be working with his father for the week. Mason decided to pay a surprise visit to his best friend. He took the stairs and arrived at the third floor is less than a minute. The Court House's corridors were empty and dark and oddly there was no one in sight. The lunch break was over; but it looked like people left earlier, even when the business hours were until three. _Only in Mystic Falls_, Mason shook his head.

He slowly made his way to Giuseppe's chamber and came to a complete stop when he heard voices coming from behind the closed door. He immediately picked up the sound of a voice. _Bonnie._ He could recognize that voice everywhere; it was the very same that haunted him on his dreams. The other one was from a man and Mason quickly realized belonged to Damon.

He didn't know why he was surprised she was there.

_With him_

He had actually run into her earlier much to his delight and they shared a briefly conversation. They actually hadn't had the opportunity yet, to talk just the two of them since he arrived. Always someone was on the middle, if not Damon it was Caroline, or today his grandfather. Mason planned to change that and soon.

His spine stiffened when he caught a piece of their conversation. Mason clenched his jaw and couldn't believe what he was thinking, he painfully had to admit that he would had been happier if he was hearing them fucking like rabbits through the door than to hear them declaring their love for each other.

He swallowed hard and turned on his heel, leaving them behind. Mason left the Courthouse as the dark heavy rain began to drop over the town. He realized in that moment that he had not a chance with Bonnie. She was in love with Damon. And if Mason knew one person it was _that_ girl and he knew deep in his heart that hers was in the right place, it wasn't a fickle one. When Bonnie Bennett loved, she loved with all her being. And she wasn't in love with him; she was in love with _Damon Salvatore_.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mason yelled from the bottom of the staircase of his family house.

At the response of the feminine voice yelling him "_In a minute."_ he gritted his teeth. That had been the same response for nearly fifteen minutes now.

He glanced at his watch on his left wrist and decided to wait for his sister on the truck. Caroline had been acting like his shadow since the moment he arrived from the Courthouse. He really was praying to god that his sister found a new boyfriend to annoy soon and left him in peace because when he told her that _he_ was going to Damon's to watch the game she decided to tag along claiming that she needed to talk something with Bonnie.

A loud slam broke him away from his thoughts and Mason turned to his right to watch his sister fastening the car belt. She was clad in a blue long summer dress and had a big cardboard box on her lap.

"You almost made the door swivel _Caroline,_" He complained as he started the car and pulled away from their doorway. "What do you have on that box?" He asked after ten minutes of deafening silence.

"If you must know _Mason,_" She took her eyes away from the scenery passing by to look at him. "I'm bringing Brides magazines for Bonnie." She said slowly trying to gauge his reaction.

Since she heard Mason and their grandfather conversation Caroline couldn't think in nothing else, she couldn't sleep and she barely ate. The words that Mason said still echoed through her head, but if anything Caroline Forbes Lockwood was a determinate person and she decided that she would be damn if she let her older brother ruin her best friend happiness, she was watching him closely now.

Mason blinked away surprised and made a turn when he reached Damon's street. "How do _you _have Brides magazines?"

Caroline crossed her arms, okay that was not the reaction that she had been expecting. "I just have them okay." She said defensively.

Mason with his eyes on the road grinned.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You are going to be such a Bridezilla when you get married." He teased her as he search for a place to park his truck, when he found it, Mason killed off the engine and get out of his vehicle.

"No, I'm not," Caroline huffed as she got out of the car and put a gold curl neatly behind her ear. "You are just being an idiot."

"Aww I love you too sis." He flicked her nose and grabbed the box out of her hands before throwing an arm around her shoulders and walking inside the apartment complex with her.

High pitched barking could be heard before Bonnie opened the door and greeted them both with one of her warm smiles and a tiny little dog jumping around on her legs. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black strapless tube top. To Mason she looked so young and carefree that couldn't help his mind even if he wanted to of traveling in time, to the day he almost confessed his feelings for her.

_He paced frantically the front porch of the Bennett household. He had texted Bonnie on his way letting her know that he needed to talk to her urgently. It was a Sunday afternoon and he knew she was having lunch with her father like every week but he couldn't wait more, he needed to come clean with her and tell her he was in love with her._

_Bonnie step out of the house wearing black skinny jeans and a green tank top, her long dark curls were down and she smiled wildly when she looked around her front porch and saw him leaning against one of the columns._

_"Hey! You are being silly. Why don't you want to come inside?" _

_"No, I prefer staying here to talk with you." He looked behind her at the closed door before starting to walk away, Bonnie followed closely behind with an intrigued expression._

_"Well." She said when they walk further and he was leaning now against his car. _

_ He took a deep breath and run a hand through his hair _

_"You are starting to scare me." She laughed nervously._

_"What I want to tell you is difficult," He sighed and looked at her. "I have a problem and I don't know how to fix it." _

_"What problem?" She frowned and adopted his position, leaning on the car beside him._

_"Bonnie you are very important to me, you know that," He said looking away from her and to the few kids running on her neighbor's front yard. "And Damon is very important to me too" He added._

_"Yes, I know that. You are important to me too Mason. You and Damon are my best friends." _

_Bonnie saw him gulping down. "Is this problem with me?" She questioned alertly._

Yes._ He wanted to yell at her but instead he shook his head no._

_"Okay," Bonnie bit her lip and her eyes widened suddenly. "Is this about Damon? Oh my god he told you!"_

_"Tell me what?" Mason asked with a frown adorning his forehead._

_Bonnie hesitated for a second before informing with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her. "We are dating."_

_Mason shook his head and he realized that he may have been a minute silent because when he turned to her she was watching him with an expectant and nervous expression, swallowing the lump on his throat he answered. "No, he didn't tell me anything" Pause. "I just don't want you to suffer Bonnie or Damon; you two are my best friends"_

_Bonnie sighed softly and put a hand on his arm. "I don't want to suffer and neither does Damon," She said softly "And we don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything but." She paused. "I don't know we all love each other a lot. But Mason that is not going to change, in the contrary, I believe that it will make us closer than ever. Don't you think?" She asked hopefully._

_"Yeah, yeah it was a stupid idea. What I was thinking?" He looked away from her and was fishing for the keys of his car when he felt slender arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly and the smell of vanilla and lavender that was all Bonnie infiltrated his senses. And she whispered on his ear slowly as he held her tightly to him and closed his eyes for a moment._

_"Hey! Trust me on this one. I'm never going to let you out of my life. I love you Mason, you are my best friend" She promised._

But then he could only blame _himself_, he was the one to who left after all.

Something smacked him right on his left cheek, hard, and Mason blinked slowly as he came from his walk on memory lane. He frowned and searched for the source of his reality awakening and he found it inside a diminutive's dog mouth. Mason frowned._ He had been hit by a mini Furby?_

He watched as Bonnie entered the room laughing, she had changed into a Redskins' jersey, he saw as she went to pick up the little Yorkshire terrier, Romeo he heard she called it, apologizing profusely for the dog that apparently couldn't control its strength when playing with its favorite toy. Damon who was trailing behind Bonnie looked like he was just waking up from a nap, his hair was messy and Mason saw his tired eyes when Damon looked at his direction and smiled in a way of greeting.

A few beers later and when the game was over Bonnie came to sit beside Damon on the couch he and Mason were sharing.

"Ready to eat?" She asked looking at them both.

Mason raised an eyebrow. "You are cooking?"

Bonnie's mouth hanged open in indignation. "Why does everyone ask me that question?"

Mason and Damon quickly shared a look. That fateful night when she tried to cook them just a simple pizza a few years back came into their minds. Bonnie was good at a lot of things. She could speak five languages, dance better than anyone, and was good at sports, but _cooking; yeah _that was not her thing. The girl couldn't even boil water.

Bonnie crossed her arms as she waited for an answer from any of the two friends.

Mason when he saw her expression shrugged a shoulder and decided to speak the truth. "Well you aren't exactly-"

"I love how you cook." Damon quickly cut off and gave her his mega watt smile.

Bonnie held Damon's intense blue eyes for a spell before shaking her head and pursing her lips to stop smiling. She knew she sucked at cooking and she knew _he_ was lying, _the bastard. _She appreciated his white lie tough and she pecked him on the lips quickly before making her way to their kitchen, where Stefan and Caroline were cooking.

Mason punched Damon on the shoulder as soon as Bonnie left.

"Coward." He accused him.

Damon took his eyes from Bonnie's swaying hips and quickly lifted his hands in defense. "Hey! _You_ are not the one who has to sleep with her when she is mad."

Mason bit the inside of his cheek and kept silent. Yeah, _he_ knew that.

"I heard you Damon!" Bonnie yelled from the kitchen.

Damon winced a little. "Jesus, she has bionic hearing." He whispered with widened eyes as he opened a can of beer.

Mason snorted. He opened a beer himself and nursed it. He had a lot on his mind in that moment but the question that was plaguing his mind since the night of the Gala on his home was in the front of his brain, and he _needed _to ask, _needed_ to know.

"How is it?"

Damon had his blue eyes glued on the television screen, watching and hearing the comments of the game. He licked his teeth as he watched again the final result. They got their asses handed to them tonight and to make natter worst by no other than the Dallas Cowboys. He took another sip of his beer before looking at Mason.

He frowned. "How is what?"

Mason locked eyes with Damon. "Fall in love." He knew how it was to fall in love with Bonnie. But his masochist mind wanted to know what Damon felt as he fell for the same woman.

Damon's eyes rounded in surprise. He slowly placed the can of beer on the coffee table and pondered his friend's question on his mind. He guessed Mason was falling in love with this secret girl he had been seeing as of late, and even if Damon didn't like to talk about his feeling he decided to share them if that could helped out a friend. It was easy said it than done it. How could he put all the emotions Bonnie made him feel in a sentence? It was downright impossible for him.

Damon cleared his throat before looking at Mason. "You have to felt it to understand it, but from what _I_ can tell you, is that it's easy. When I'm with Bonnie…" He laughed he was probably going to sound sappy but he didn't care. "You know you love someone when everything that you saw impossible it's easy at her side, when you can't imagine a life without her, at to wake up without her, to plain and simple _be _without her. And you just can't… because _that _person had become your own life."

Mason nodded his head in understanding. He knew that feeling all too well. "Then I have never felt that way." He lied.

Chapter End.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I promise to make up for it! Thank you so much for your support for this story. Let's all keep up our love for Bamon. I had been thinking on doing a Rewrite of season one with Bonnie as the main character. What do you guys think? **


End file.
